


Teasing Thoughts

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Lyrium Kink, Lyrium Thirst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, quite explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: The prompt came from the amazing @Dovabunny who asked for Mutual Masturbation.Anders and Fenris share a tent and then steamy masturbation happens.





	Teasing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/gifts).



> Thank you @Dovabunny for the amazing prompt. It was an amazing opportunity to include some minor kinks of my own. 
> 
> Also, it was largely inspired by @thejourneymaninn's "Disturbance in the Gallows". Anders' filthy mouth... really got me.  
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

After a long day of trekking and fighting, to find a stream nearby that wasn’t yet poisoned by blood or sickness was a gift from the Maker.

To add to their unending luck, Isabela brought back rabbits from her walk, and Hawke made a delicious Fereldan style soup from them.

This way they could set up their tents clean from the day’s much and bellies full of warm food. A perfect preamble for a good night’s sleep.

Or so Anders thought. Still, sleep eluded him. Because Hawke was sharing with Isabela, he got Fenris. Now that their loud, hateful arguing days were over, they settled on small disagreements and heated debates. Oh, it was hard to stay mad at someone so beautiful and _witty_ as Fenris. Justice disagreed with most of the elf’s argument but… The spirit was also enamoured by him. Especially his lyrium.

 

Anders had to suffer through countless dreams where Justice yearned to hear the lyrium’s song.

 

So sharing a tent wouldn’t be a problem, if only Anders could finally fall asleep. Because with sharing such close quarters, the elf’s allure was even more prominent.

Fenris was so close Anders could have freely touched him, but he would never violate Fenris’ fragile trust. Not like that, not now, when they finally reached a stalemate of sorts.

 

Still, it was really hard to resist to call of the lyrium… so what if he wouldn't _touch_?

He turned his head to the side, pushing his nose closer to Fenris’ hair, and inhaled deeply.

He even smells like lyrium, Justice, thought Anders.

 _Do you think he tastes like that,_ asked the spirit.

The idea filled Anders’ head - what if Fenris’ come tasted like lyrium?

He had to bite his knuckles to muffle a groan. It was too easy to imagine the salty taste of come mixing with the bitter lyrium. He could get _high_ on that…

He couldn't stop his hands from sneaking into his pants.

Just a little, he reasoned. He won't notice, will he?

 

Anders tightened his cold fingers over his erection, and almost whimpered from the feeling. His skin felt overly hot compared to his hand. He caressed the head, then tugged lower.

It's too dry, he mused. And cast the smallest spell to fill his palm with a viscous liquid.

Anders palmed himself, shivering from the hot wetness coating his erection and balls.

Would Fenris do this for him? Or would he offer his _mouth_? The possibilities were setting his mind on fire.

Oh, how many times he wished Fenris would drop to his knees, look up at him with those huge, pretty green eyes, filled with pure want – even though it was his fantasy, Anders couldn't imagine Fenris in any other way then aroused and desperate for his touch.

 

Fenris would take him out of his pants and tease him mercilessly, rolling his tongue around the head of Anders’ dick - he mimicked the same motion with his fingers now. Fenris would push Anders against his desk in the clinic, and tell him not to move, and Anders would obey…  Just a little while, before he'd not and try to push more and more into that greedy mouth—

He might have whimpered, might have not, but he fell silent when he heard the groan.

“Fasta vass, mage, what are you doing?” Fenris voice was low and tired, so _tired_ of Anders’ antics.

“I'm—” How could anyone answer to that?

Anders cock stood in the open, slick with the conjured lube, and he lay there panting, aching and desperate.

Lying is unjust, Justice reminded him. So, Anders told the truth.

“Thinking about you.”

“With your dick in your hand?” Fenris shuffled closer, looking at Anders with cold cynicism. “Is that how you think off all of your… Friends?”

Only him. Anders, tell him, demanded Justice.

“Only you,” whispered Anders, throat dry from embarrassment.

Fenris hummed, and shuffled a little, turning closer to him. “Tell me then. What are you thinking about?”

 

Anders worried his lips between his teeth, and blinked at Fenris.

 

“Are you sure? It's explicit _,”_ he warned the elf politely.

“Now I'm even more curious,” said Fenris in a deadpan voice.

“I was thinking about you sucking me off,” started Anders gingerly, searching Fenris’ face for disgust or disapproval.

“Go on,” Fenris urged him. “How do you image it happening?”

Anders swallowed loudly, then thought about risking his heart staying in his chest for his filthy imagination, and started talking.

“I'm in the clinic, and you come in for… healing or something. And after I had patched you up, you think it would be good to show me your gratitude.” As he talked, he slowly continued tugging at his dick. He risked a glance at Fenris, and he saw that the elf was looking hungrily at his hand. It made him bolder that was probably good for him. “You’d push me to the table, drop on your knees, and—” Anders stopped. It wasn't overly polite to tell someone his fantasies, and Justice was worried about propriety.

“And? What happens after that? Don't stop _now_ , mage. Or are you just teasing me?” Anders breath hitched as he caught sight of Fenris sneaking his hands down and slowly palming his own crotch.

“You'd tease _me_ , I assume,” Anders continued, getting more confident. “Order me to grab the desk, and then you'd start licking the head. Just to get it nice and wet.”

“Is this how you like it?” wondered Fenris. “Drawn out and teasing?”

“I like to take my sweet time, yes,” answered Anders with a wide grin.

“What then?” asked Fenris, wetting his lips with his tongue. Anders’ eyes followed the movement jealously.

“You'd wrap your lips around my dick and finally, _finally_ , you'd swallow more of me, still keeping the suction light and teasing.”

“Just to get you into the mood,” supplied Fenris, grinning wickedly. “Would you be loud and demand more?”

“No, never!” Anders was horrified at the idea. He'd never command Fenris to do anything. “I'd whimper and beg, oh so prettily. I've been told I'm good at that,” he added with a self-deprecating smile.

Fenris caught the hidden meaning and cold blossomed in his stomach. He didn't want to open old wounds, so he steered the conversation into another direction.

“I quite like the idea of you begging to _me_ when I'm on my knees,” Fenris admitted. He had never done that by his own accord. The image Anders painted was quite different, and he felt himself grow fond of it. “But even I would show you mercy after a while. Tighten my mouth and suck you hard and fast that your brain would leak out of your ears.”

Anders felt precum trickle down on his fingers, and he had to grip himself tightly not to come right there. Ah, Fenris was completely aware of the effect his voice and words had on the mage.

 

“If you were really _good_ , and not try to grab my hair or fuck my mouth, just taking what I offer, I'd let you come down my throat.”

Anders groaned, and shut his eyes tightly, he was going to—

“Open your eyes, mage, look at me.” Anders couldn't disobey, and for a moment Fenris only gazed into his eyes, almost fully black with his pupils blown wide. “I'd swallow you fully, not let any drop escape. Would hold you in my mouth until you've gone completely soft and had nothing left in you.”

Anders whimpered, and felt his cock throb with the need.

“You can come now, if you want,” murmured Fenris, his breath tickling Anders’ ear. “Let me watch you milk yourself to completion to the thought of _me_.”

Anders couldn't put it off any longer, so with Fenris’ filling his mind and senses, he came with a near silent gasp.

 

Most of it he got on his fingers, not on his clothes. Anders made a move to swipe it off on the bedroll - nevermind that Hawke would kill him later for it, but Fenris caught his wrist.

Anders could only blink stupidly as Fenris pulled his hand towards himself and licked a finger into his mouth. Anders didn't remember being ever this devoid of thoughts.

Fenris licked his lips, and looked at him. “Tastes better than I hoped.”

Anders could only watch as Fenris licked his hand clean, never breaking eye-contact.

“Would you fuck me?” Anders asked suddenly, as Fenris lowered his hand back onto his stomach. Fenris’ face was momentarily confused, so Anders continued. “At the clinic, after you gave me the most amazing blowjob ever.”

Fenris grinned widely, and nodded. Anders watched him shimmy out of his pants and small clothes, and start stroking himself languidly.

“Now how would that go?” Fenris asked conversationally, and Anders rolled onto his side so he could take Fenris’ form fully in.

“Do you need some oil for that?” offered Anders, and Fenris nodded.

Anders poured only from his hand into Fenris’. He didn't dare to touch his erection directly. He was afraid that would break the fragile moment between them.

Anders wished he could see more of Fenris’, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He had to be thankful they weren't doing this in complete darkness. The fire from outside and the light of the moons supplied just enough light for his human eyes.

“I think you could turn me over a cot or my table,” Anders mused, and Fenris groaned.

“Your table. The one which is covered with your Manifesto,” he said lowly, and Anders felt arousing shame course through his body. Did Fenris hate his cause so much? “You spend so much time there… Completely absorbed in your task. I'd like to be the one that averts your focus for a while. Someone that you deem worthy for that.”

 

Anders blushed, and felt his hands twitch. He wanted to touch Fenris so much, but he didn't dare. Instead, he started talking again.

 

“You'd open me up, just enough that you could fit your thick cock inside.” Fenris’ breath hitched. “That would be delicious,” Anders continued. “You'd stretch me your juicy, fat dick,” purred Anders. Fenris’ movements got faster, and his lyrium started to flicker.

“Maker, you'd love that, wouldn’t you?” Anders was enjoying this even more than jerking off. “I'd beg for every precious inch, Fenris.”

Fenris gasped, and turned his head so he could stare at Anders.

“Would you pound into me? With merciless perseverance or could you restrain yourself to draw it out a little bit?”

Fenris’ thoughts were all over the place, but he tried to string together a sentence. “I think I wouldn't have the patience for it. Just fuck you as hard as you wanted, mage.”

“Great,” Anders murmured.

 _Can't wait_ , whispered Justice in his mind.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” asked Fenris, slightly incredulous. He didn't remember hard pounding being enjoyable, but looking at Anders, he had his doubts now. Maybe with him, it’d be different.

 

“Yes, Fenris, I'd love it. I bet I could feel it in my throat, and you could see my stomach bulging from your huge dick.”

Fenris swallowed, and realised how close Anders’ face was to his. Had they ever been this close?

“Would you come in me? Pump me full of your come… And let it trickle down my thigh, making me so wet, it'd be _indecent_.”

“That's a possibility, yes,” Fenris rasped out, toes curling in arousal. “Or I could pull out the last minute, and come all over your pretty cock.”

Anders was dumbstruck by desire. How did he not think of that before?

“Wouldn't you be beautiful, covered in my come, Anders.” Fenris refrained from using an epithet.

“You just want to paint white lines on me,” giggled Anders, and Fenris grinned too.

“Maybe so,” Fenris breathed out.

 

Anders was scandalised, he didn't know Fenris had these profanities in him. Oh, he wanted to play _dirty_ with the elf now.

“Are you close, Fenris?” he asked lowly, scouting even closer. The scent of lyrium and sex was heavy in the air, like in his best dreams.

“N-hng,” came the honest reply. Fenris hadn't known someone could have such a strong effect on him. He almost didn't dare to think about what Anders’ direct touch could do to him.

“Come, _please_ , I'd like to taste you,” Anders whined and fluttered his eyelashes.

Fenris wanted to laugh, but the image finally pushed him over the edge. And his laughter morphed into a soft groan of satisfaction.

 

Anders looked at the white fluid on Fenris’ fingers, and whined some more.

“Please, Fenris, let me,” he begged wantonly. He wanted to thoroughly _abuse_ Fenris’ reaction to his tone.

 

Fenris offered Anders his hand, his own tongue curling in sympathy as the mage lapped eagerly at his digits, tasting his come and humming appreciatively.

“Maker, you really taste like lyrium,” moaned Anders, smacking his lips. “Delicious.”

 

This melted away the last of Fenris’ reservations. He pushed his hands into Anders’ hair and drew him close enough to kiss.

“The words you say drive me mad, mage,” murmured Fenris, lips bumping into Anders’.

 

Anders grinned widely, and inclined his head even closer to Fenris’, purposefully teasing him with his lips.

“Next time you should definitely come in my mouth, Fenris.”

Fenris’ breath hitched, but before he could recover to say something dirty, Anders was on him, kissing him with fervour.

 

He could taste the come on Anders tongue, and it was so _filthy_ and flagrant that he couldn’t get enough of the taste. And with how enthusiastic Anders was… he didn’t need to. He could kiss Anders as hard and long as he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out w me on tumblr @damnedapostate
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to send me prompts & love


End file.
